Reminiszenzen
by xiaogui
Summary: One-Shot: Wie Snape zu den Todessern kam; ein gealterter Tränkemeister erinnert sich - geschrieben für den FF-Wettbewerb auf harrypotter-xperts.de


_**Anmerkungen** (bitte ausnahmsweise tatsächlich lesen und nicht drüberscrollen ;-)):_ Diese Kurzgeschichte ist im September 2004 im Zuge des FF-Wettbewerbs auf Harrypotter-Xperts.de entstanden, und hat in der Kategorie_: Wie Snape zu den Todessern kam_ den zweiten Platz gemacht. Dieses Machwerk war mein allererster Versuch überhaupt, einen nicht-wissenschaftlichen Text zu verfassen, und …nunja... ich hab länger darüber gebrütet, ob ich ihn unverändert veröffentlichen soll oder nicht. Ich hab mich schließlich für ersteres entschieden, da ich zu meinem „Entwicklungsprozeß" stehe – wohlwissend, dass diese Fic ein paar ganz gravierende Schwachpunkte hat, die ich jetzt vermutlich nicht mehr so ausarbeiten würde… Vor allem würde ich jetzt wohl nicht mehr ein jedes gottverdammte Fanfiction-Klischee verbraten, über das ich irgendwann einmal gestolpert bin. (jetzt einmal völlig abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass weite Teile dieser Fic unter …ähm... Alkoholeinfluß entstanden sind ;-))…

Ich weiß um die Problematiken meines Erstlingswerks durchaus Bescheid – seid also bitte gnädig mit mir! ;-)

**_Anmerkung 2_**: Diese Kurzgeschichte enthält einen wesentlichen **Spoiler** für meine Fic „Die letzte Sühne", da die Idee zu letzterer eigentlich aus dieser Wettbewerbsgeschichte hier heraus entstanden ist.

**_Danksagung_**: an **Persephone Lupin**, ohne deren Beta und Ermutigung weder diese, noch meine anderen Fics jemals das Licht der Öffentlichkeit erblickt hätten.

Joah… viel Spaß mit meinem pathetischen Geschreibsel… ;-)

* * *

**Reminiszenzen**

In den Kerkern Hogwarts war es kühl. Es war immer kühl, und nur wenig Licht fand seinen Weg durch die kleinen runden Fenster weit oben in der Mauer. Die herbstliche Abendsonne ließ ein paar letzte Strahlen über die hohen Regale voller Einmachgläser mit Tränkezutaten streichen und verursachte ein eigentümliches Farbenspiel in den alten Gewölben.

Der Tränkemeister saß nachdenklich in seinem bequemen Lehnstuhl vor dem flackernden Kaminfeuer und schwenkte ein Glas alten Bordeaux. Das Bouquet des guten Jahrgangs umspielte seine Nase und er seufzte leise. Seit vielen Jahren war dieses Glas Wein ein liebgewonnenes tägliches Ritual geworden, eine Stunde der absoluten Ruhe und Reflexion nach einem langen Schultag, diese kurze Zeit nur für sich selbst und seine Gedanken, bevor er erneut das enge Stiegenhaus vor seiner Türe hochsteigen musste, um sich zum gemeinsamen Abendessen wieder dem Lärm und Trubel der Schule zu stellen.

Und wie jeden Tag zu dieser Stunde kamen die dunklen Gedanken zurück. Nachdenklich massierte er sein Bein, das er auf einem Hocker vor seinem Stuhl hochgelagert hatte. An Tagen wie diesem schmerzte der Stumpf – morgen würde es wohl Regen geben. Nach all diesen Jahren bedauerte er noch immer seinen Verlust, obwohl er sich mittlerweile mit dem Holzbein und der Krücke abgefunden hatte. Abfinden hatte müssen. Seit jenem für ihn verhängnisvollen Tag, dem Tag der letzten Schlacht, in der der Dunkle Lord besiegt worden war und er sein Bein verloren hatte. Sein Auftritt im Klassenzimmer war hernach nie wieder derselbe gewesen.

Dies war wohl das letzte Opfer, die letzte Bußtat, die er hatte erbringen müssen für die Verbrechen, an denen er in seinem damals noch so jungen Leben maßgeblich beteiligt gewesen war. Die hoffentlich letzte Sühne für den wohl schwersten Fehler seines Lebens, der sich vor so vielen Jahren in jener Nacht im schottischen Hochland zugetragen hatte. Nachdenklich knetete er weiter an seinem schmerzenden Oberschenkel. Er erinnerte sich daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen – wie könnte er es auch jemals vergessen, dachte er bitter...

Er hatte die Welt verändern wollen. Auf seine Weise, behutsam aber dauerhaft. Schon als Kind war er ambitioniert und perfektionistisch gewesen – letztere eine Eigenschaft, die ihm bei seiner Leidenschaft, dem Tränke brauen, ausgesprochen zugute kam. Er war immer ein guter Schüler gewesen, ehrgeizig, belesen und stets im Kreise der Klassenbesten. Dass er ein Außenseiter war – ein unzugänglicher Sonderling, der von den anderen Häusern gemieden wurde, und der auch unter den Slytherins nur wenige Freunde hatte – hatte ihn damals nicht allzu viel gekümmert.

Mit seinen Eltern hatte er bis auf den Familiennamen kaum etwas gemeinsam – oberflächliche Aristokraten, die ihr magisches Talent in stupiden Spielchen diverser Abendgesellschaften verplemperten und dieses Treiben auch noch „Pflege sozialer Kontakte" nannten. Die cocktailschlürfend philosophische Kommunikation radebrechten, und die doch nie der Subtilität des Lebens in seiner ganzen Tiefe auf den Grund gingen. Kaum in Hogwarts angekommen, begann er, sich von seinem Elternhaus abzukapseln und den Kontakt auf ein Minimum zu beschränken. Dass er vom Sprechenden Hut in das Haus Salazar Slytherins sortiert worden war – ein regelrechter Schock für seine Gryffindor-Eltern, die mit diesem Haus nur „Böses" in Verbindung brachten – tat sein übriges dazu.

Und doch hatten sie in diesem Punkt wohl ausnahmsweise einmal nicht ganz so unrecht gehabt, dachte der Tränkemeister und ein sarkastisches Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Er war seinen Eltern kein braver und dankbarer Sohn gewesen.

Er war zu höherem bestimmt – zumindest dachte er das damals, damals als heranwachsender Magier. Jetzt, nach einem langen und turbulenten Leben voller Höhen und Tiefen, voller Machtspiele und Intrigen und voller fehlgeleiteter Entscheidungen wusste er es besser: sie alle waren nur Werkzeuge gewesen, Figuren im ewigen Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse. Bauern im Schachspiel des Lebens – Schwarz oder Weiß.

Er runzelte die Stirn und nahm noch einen Schluck aus dem Rotweinglas. Wie einfach doch das Leben zu erklären ist, dachte er düster. Ein einziger verschlungener Pfad von Fehlzügen auf einem Schachbrett.

Nach dem Vorfall in der Heulenden Hütte hatte er nicht nur sein Jugendidol, sondern auch den Glauben an die „gute Seite" verloren. Albus Dumbledore war ein Mann gewesen, zu dem er aufgeschaut hatte - eine integrative Figur, die eine Aura der Macht und absoluten magischen Kraft versprühte, welche ihresgleichen suchte. Mit seiner unverhältnismäßigen Nachsicht gegenüber „seinen" Gryffindors James Potter und Sirius Black in jener Nacht hatte er unwissentlich einen fatalen Prozess in Gang gesetzt. Der Verlust seiner einzig realen Bezugsperson hatte ihn noch tiefer in die Dunkelheit und in die Arme falscher Freunde getrieben. Und ihn nach einem neuen Zentrum der Macht suchen lassen. Wie naiv… Gefielen ihm die weißen Figuren nicht mehr, so spielte er eben mit den schwarzen weiter.

Er war jung und dumm gewesen, hatte sich von Macht einlullen und von seinem eigenen subtilen Ehrgeiz in die Irre leiten lassen. Jahre später hatte er weinend auf dem Fußboden in Dumbledores Büro gelegen und um Vergebung gewinselt.

Nachdenklich musterte er die dunkelrote Farbe des Weins und ein Begriff kam ihm in den Sinn: Kausalkette. Mangelnde Weitsicht eines anderen bedingte den schwersten Fehler seines eigenen Lebens. Er schauderte und zog seine tiefschwarze Robe fester um seinen Körper. So wie damals…

Es war kalt gewesen in jener Nacht.

„_Meine treuen Todesser…"_

Die Erinnerung an die Stimme Voldemorts jagte ihm auch nach so vielen Jahren neuerlich einen Schauer über den Rücken.

ooo

„Komm, es wird Zeit." Lucius Malfoy berührte ihn an der Schulter. Endlich war sein Tag gekommen: Severus zitterte vor Aufregung. Lucius hatte seine Aufnahme in den Kreis der Todesser vorgeschlagen und Dank der Fürsprache des blonden Aristokraten war dem Ersuchen stattgegeben worden.

Die Tatsache, dass der Dunkle Lord einen neuen Spezialisten für Zaubertränke brauchte, nachdem Cleopas Ryefield vor einigen Wochen in eine Falle der Auroren geraten war, hatte die Entscheidung wohl erleichtert.

Malfoy hatte in den höchsten Tönen von „seinem" neuen potentiellen Giftmischer gesprochen. Nicht dass sich Severus in falscher Bescheidenheit geübt hätte, er war sich seiner fachlichen Kompetenz durchaus bewusst, und wenn ihm diese ermöglichte, gleich direkt in die höchsten Todesserkreise einzusteigen – umso besser. Des Dunklen Lords Tränkemeister zu sein bedeutete, im engsten Kreis agieren zu können und seinem Herrn direkt unterstellt zu sein. Keine stupiden Handlangerdienste verrichten zu müssen, um sich in der Hierarchie hinaufzuarbeiten. Denn eines war Severus klar: er wollte an die Spitze, an den Platz, für den er vorbestimmt war. Koste es, was es wolle.

Lucius hatte ihn schon vorbereitet auf das, was ihn erwarten würde. Er müsste einen Initiationsritus durchlaufen, der aus einigen Prüfungen bestand, und in dem er seine fachlichen Qualitäten und seine Würdigkeit unter Beweis stellen musste. Dies war gerade bei ihm und seiner angestrebten Position besonders wichtig, denn er würde so nahe am Dunklen Lord wirken, dass sich dieser seiner Loyalität absolut sicher sein musste. Der Dunkle Lord war schon an der Grenze zur Paranoia, was etwaige Verräter in den Reihen der Todesser anbelangte.

Severus lächelte überlegen und dachte bei sich, wer denn wohl so lebensmüde sein könnte, in der Höhle der Schlange zu spionieren. Der Gedanke erschien ihm einfach absurd, der mächtigste Magier der Welt wäre doch unmöglich zu täuschen. Aber ihm sollte es recht sein, er hatte weder etwas zu verbergen, noch Angst davor, sein Können unter Beweis zu stellen.

ooo

So hatte er damals gedacht. Fast hätte Snape laut aufgelacht ob dieser jugendlichen Naivität.

ooo

„Wo werden wir hin apparieren?" fragte Severus seinen blondhaarigen Mentor. Dieser musterte ihn mit einem herablassenden und fast mitleidigen Blick. „Das wirst du schon sehen. Der Ort ist natürlich geheim und sein Name kann nicht laut ausgesprochen werden."

Lucius zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Gib mir deine Hand", befahl er seinem Protegé. Dieser leistete der Aufforderung anstandslos Folge und mit einem leisen „Plopp" verschwanden die alten Weiden des Malfoy-Anwesens aus Severus' Blickfeld.

Sie apparierten in einem kleinen Wäldchen. An der tieferen Lufttemperatur erkannte Severus, dass sie wohl weit weg von ihrem ursprünglichen Treffpunkt angekommen waren. Ihn fröstelte und er zog seine tiefschwarze Robe fester um seinen Körper. Lucius musterte ihn und fingerte einen schwarzen Kapuzenumhang aus einem Umhängebeutel hervor. Er schlüpfte in den Umhang, transformierte die Tasche in einen Ast und deutete Severus mit der Hand, ihm zu folgen.

Nach einigen Minuten Fußmarsch durch dichtes Nadelgehölz erreichten sie eine kleine Lichtung. Lucius klopfte sich einige Tannennadeln von seiner Kleidung und trat mit eleganten Schritten aus den Bäumen hervor. Severus folgte ihm voller Erwartung.

„Und jetzt?" wollte der junge Zauberer ungeduldig wissen.

„Jetzt werden wir warten. Wir sind ein wenig zu früh hier, ich wollte dir Zeit zum Akklimatisieren geben."

Oder gerade Zeit, mir eine Erkältung zu holen, dachte Severus sarkastisch und ein neuerliches Frösteln lief sein Rückgrat hinunter.

Während der kalte Wind über die Lichtung strich, ordnete Severus seine Robe und strich sich einige Strähnen schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht – er wollte ja einen guten ersten Eindruck machen…

„Ah Lucius, ihr seid pünktlich. Das gefällt mir."

Severus wirbelte herum. Hinter ihm stand eine hochgewachsene Gestalt, eingehüllt in eine lange schwarze Kapuzenrobe – Lord Voldemort.

Mit einem Blick, der Severus durch Mark und Bein fuhr, musterte der Dunkle Lord den jugendlichen Tränkemeister. „Und das ist wohl unser vielversprechender Kandidat", stellte er fest.

Severus spannte seine Muskeln an, blickte Voldemort selbstbewusst ins Gesicht und neigte dann leicht sein Haupt.

„Mein Name ist Severus Snape, mein Lord."

Ein Mundwinkel im Gesicht Voldemorts zuckte leicht angesichts der offensichtlichen Selbstsicherheit des jungen Zauberers. Es amüsierte ihn. Wenigstens war der junge Mann kein Kriecher, solches Gewürm hatte er schon genug um sich geschart.

„Nun denn, Severus Snape, du möchtest dich also den Kreisen meiner treuen Todesser anschließen."

Severus nahm dies als rhetorische Frage und erwiderte erneut nur einen direkten Blick in die Augen Voldemorts. Keine Schwäche zeigen.

„Lucius hat dir wohl gesagt, was ich von dir erwarte?"

„Das hat er, mein Lord."

„Wir wollen meine Todesser nicht ausschließen, Severus Snape soll ihnen ebenfalls vorgestellt werden." Lord Voldemort zückte seinen Zauberstab und Lucius krempelte willig den linken Ärmel seiner Robe hoch. Severus verstand nicht recht, was vor sich ging, jedenfalls berührte der Dunkle Lord Lucius' Arm mit seinem Zauberstab und nach wenigen Augenblicken apparierten einige mit Kapuzenumhängen vermummte Gestalten rund um sie herum.

„Meine treuen Todesser… Darf ich euch einen vielversprechenden Kandidaten präsentieren? Severus Snape."

„Hast du den Trank mitgebracht, nach dem ich verlangt hatte?" wandte er sich wieder Severus zu.

Der junge Tränkemeister zog eine Ampulle aus der Tasche seiner Robe. Lucius hatte ihn angewiesen, ein ganz spezielles Gift zu brauen, und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte er den komplizierten Trank zubereitet. Dieser fiel nicht unter die Allerweltskindereien, die im Curriculum des Meisterkurses zu finden gewesen waren. Dieses Gift verlangte höchste fachliche Qualifikation, die kleinste Ungenauigkeit würde das Ergebnis zunichte machen. Korrekt gebraut jedoch führte der Trank zu einem langsamen, aber sicheren Tod, dessen Ursache nicht nachweisbar war. Ein perfektes Gift.

Der Dunkle Lord nahm das Fläschchen an sich und lächelte. „Ich habe an deinem Können keinen Zweifel, Severus Snape. Mal sehen, ob du den nächsten Teil der Prüfung ebenso gut meistern wirst. Nun denn…" Er machte eine lässige Handbewegung. „Macnair!"

Eine der Figuren löste sich aus dem Kreis und Severus war überrascht, den jungen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter in den Reihen des Dunklen Lords zu finden.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du weißt, was du zu tun hast. Die Bezeichnung „Unverzeihlich" ist eine Beleidigung für derartig nützliche Zaubersprüche."

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Robe. Lucius hatte ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass ihn der Dunkle Lord mit den verbotenen Flüchen konfrontieren würde. Als ob er diese nicht schon seit Jahren regelmäßig an Spinnen und anderem Getier praktiziert hätte. Er lächelte…

„_Imperio!"_

Macnair bekam glasige Augen und begann plötzlich, mit mechanischen Schritten zu gehen. Fast schalkhaft dirigierte Severus seinen ehemaligen Schulkollegen in Richtung Lucius. Warum sollte er sich nicht ein bisschen Spaß gönnen, die Aufgabe war doch zu einfach. Macnair näherte sich dem blonden Aristokraten mit unsicheren Schritten und… gab dem verdutzten Zauberer einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dieselbe Prozedur ließ ihn Severus auch mit den anderen verblüfften Todessern vollziehen. Wilkes, Avery, Karkaroff – alle bekamen sie heute ein Gute Nacht-Küßchen, dachte Severus fast verspielt. Dann schickte sich Macnair an, in Richtung Voldemorts zu marschieren…

„_Finite Incantatem!"_ sprach der Dunkle Lord eilig.

ooo

Snape konnte bei dieser Erinnerung ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Er angelte nach seinem Zauberstab. „_Accio Weinflasche_!" Die Flasche schwebte in seine ausgestreckte Hand und er goß sich ein weiteres Glas ein. Er war damals wirklich ein wenig frech gewesen, grinste er in sich hinein und nahm einen Schluck Wein. Zu frech…

ooo

Der Dunkle Lord blickte ihn unverwandt an. „Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass unser junger Kandidat ein wenig übermütiger ist, als ihm zusteht? Nun denn, so soll er wohl eine Lektion in Sachen Demut lernen. _Crucio!_"

Noch bevor Severus realisierte, was mit ihm geschah, traf ihn ein Schmerz, auf den er nicht vorbereitet war. Eine Welle der Agonie breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und er sank auf die Knie. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht laut aufzuschreien, während er sich auf dem feuchten Waldboden krümmte. Nach wenigen Augenblicken war die Tortur zu Ende und der junge Zauberer lag keuchend zu Lord Voldemorts Füßen, von Krämpfen geschüttelt. Blut rann ihm aus den Mundwinkeln, aber er zwang sich aufzuschauen und kämpfte sich zurück auf die Beine.

„Ich denke, Severus Snape hat seine Lektion nun begriffen." Der Dunkle Lord wendete sich zu Lucius Malfoy um. „Sieh zu, dass er sich wieder erholt für den letzten Teil der Initiation." Dann widmete er sich den anderen anwesenden Todessern und gab Lucius die Gelegenheit, zu seinem Protegé hinzueilen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Lucius besorgt und hielt dem jüngeren Zauberer eine kleine Phiole an die Lippen. „Hier, trink das." Severus schluckte den Trank willig und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Körper aus. „Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?" fragte Lucius, aber Severus antwortete nicht. Er ärgerte sich weniger über die Bestrafung, als über sich selbst und sein unüberlegtes Handeln. Das würde ihm kein zweites Mal passieren.

„Besser?"

Severus nickte, noch immer zittrig auf den Beinen.

„Keine Sorge, das vergeht in wenigen Minuten wieder." Er begann, Severus' Schultern zu massieren und nach wenigen Augenblicken hörten der Schmerz und die letzten vereinzelten Spasmen tatsächlich auf.

Der junge Tränkemeister schüttelte Lucius' Hände ab, wischte sich das Blut mit dem Ärmel aus dem Gesicht und richtete sich auf – nur keine Schwäche zeigen.

„Ich bin bereit für die nächste Prüfung, mein Lord."

„Nun denn… Dann lasst uns herausfinden, ob du auch die letzte Prüfung meistern wirst, mein junger Severus Snape", sprach der Dunkle Lord mit eisiger Stimme und ein verschlagenes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

Er machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung Lucius Malfoy und dieser krempelte erneut den linken Ärmel seiner Robe auf, um seinen Meister seinen Unterarm berühren zu lassen.

Ein weiteres „Plopp" ertönte und ein bulliger Todesser apparierte in der Mitte der Lichtung. Severus' Augen weiteten sich für einen Augenblick in Verwunderung, als er erkannte, dass die Figur in der Kapuzenrobe einen Mann mit sich führte, die großen Pranken wie Schraubstöcke um dessen Oberarme gespannt. Der Todesser musste wohl Crabbe sein, das erkannte Severus an dessen unverwechselbarer Primatenfigur, aber der andere Mann war ihm unbekannt.

Er sah fast aus wie ein… Muggel, realisierte Severus verwirrt. Wollte der Dunkle Lord nun den von ihm gebrauten Trank ausprobieren?

„Nein, mein junger Kandidat, wie ich schon zuvor festgestellt habe, ich vertraue deinem Können", schien Voldemort Severus' Gedankengang erraten zu haben. „Dies ist das Objekt, an dem du uns den letzten Beweis deiner Eignung demonstrieren wirst."

Severus starrte den Muggel an, der mit schreckgeweiteten Augen umherblickte. Der Mann war starr vor Angst, offensichtlich hatte er keine Ahnung, was mit ihm hier passierte. Er wehrte sich nicht einmal gegen Crabbes festen Griff und schien knapp davor, in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

„Worauf wartest du, Severus Snape?" zischte Voldemort. „Töte ihn!"

Ein Adrenalinstoß trieb Severus einige Perlen kalten Schweißes auf die Stirn und hinterließ ein ungutes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Sein Pulsschlag beschleunigte sich und mit leicht zitternder Hand strich er sich unsicher einige schwarze Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Er hatte erwartet, dass er seine Zaubertrankkunst unter Beweis stellen müsste, vielleicht jemanden vergiften. Aber von Angesicht zu Angesicht morden..? Sein Magen begann ob dieser Vorstellung zu revoltieren, er krampfte sich zusammen und Severus fühlte eine leichte Übelkeit hochsteigen.

„Bitte, bitte…" flehte der Muggel mit Tränen in den Augen. „Lassen Sie mich gehen…"

Er schaute Severus an und dieser verzweifelte Blick brannte sich tief in das Bewusstsein des jungen Tränkemeisters ein. Nein, er konnte diesen Menschen nicht töten.

„Ist unser junger Freund etwa nicht bereit, diese kleine Aufgabe für seinen Meister zufriedenstellend zu erledigen?" höhnte die Stimme Voldemorts hinter ihm und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Reiß dich zusammen, Severus, du hattest doch gewusst, was dich erwarten würde, versuchte er, seine Selbstbeherrschung zurückzugewinnen. Er war sich dessen bewusst, schon vor Beginn der Zeremonie sein Todesurteil unterzeichnet zu haben für den Fall, dass er scheitern sollte. Lucius hatte ihn eindringlich darauf hingewiesen, aber Severus war sich seiner selbst so sicher gewesen… Es gab nichts, was er nicht meistern würde. Oder etwa doch? Er verbannte den Gedanken tief in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins, immerhin stand er kurz vor dem Ziel. Er hob seinen Zauberstab.

„_Avada Kedavra!"_

Ein gleißend grüner Lichtstrahl entsprang dem schwarzen Ebenholz. Schreckgeweitete Augen blickten ihn ungläubig an, um dann zu brechen.

Er hatte es getan. Severus' Robe war durchnässt von kaltem Schweiß, als er den Zauberstab sinken ließ und sich langsam zu Lord Voldemort umdrehte. Seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten zwischen einzelnen Strähnen seines Haares, die ihm an Stirn und Wangen klebten.

„Du hast dich als würdig erwiesen, Severus Snape", sprach der Dunkle Lord. „Du wirst nun von deinem Meister mit unser aller Zeichen beschenkt werden."

Die umstehenden Todesser bildeten einen Kreis und Voldemort entfachte ein Feuer in der Mitte der Lichtung. „Knie nieder", befahl er und Severus sank langsam auf die Knie, dem bohrenden Blick des Dunklen Lords standhaltend. „Kremple den linken Ärmel deiner Robe hoch und präsentiere deinen Unterarm."

Der junge Zauberer tat wie ihm geheißen und streckte seinem neuen Meister in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung seinen entblößten Arm entgegen.

Lord Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Innenseite von Severus' Unterarm. „Empfange nun das Dunkle Mal, das dich von diesem Moment an an mich, deinen Meister, binden wird. Wenn ich dich rufe, wirst du kommen. Wenn ich dir einen Befehl erteile, wirst du Folge leisten. Sei ein treues Werkzeug meines Willens und du wirst belohnt werden. Versage – und du wirst es bitter bereuen."

Der Dunkle Lord hob seinen Blick und sprach mit lauter Stimme: „Sehet den treuen Todesser – Severus Snape!" Er blickte Severus in die Augen, in seine Seele.

„_Morsmordre!"_

ooo

Das Echo eines Schmerzes durchzuckte Snapes Arm und ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Das Weinglas entglitt seinen Fingern und zerschellte am Fußboden des Kerkers. Während sich zitternde Finger in den linken Unterarm krallten, sickerte roter Wein in den handgewebten chinesischen Seidenteppich.

Es ist nur eine Erinnerung, versuchte sich der gealterte Tränkemeister wieder zu fassen. Nur ein Schatten.

Der ihn verfolgen würde, solange er lebte.

Gedankenverloren rieb Snape die Stelle an seinem Unterarm, an der einst das Dunkle Mal brannte.

Manche Flecken werden wohl nie verblassen, dachte er bitter und fingerte nach seinem Zauberstab, um den Teppich zu reinigen. Dann ließ er die halbleere Rotweinflasche zurück an ihren Platz auf dem Kaminsims schweben, wo sie auch morgen wieder auf ihn warten würde.

Schwerfällig stand der Tränkemeister auf, griff nach seiner Krücke und humpelte zum Spiegel. Er betrachtete nachdenklich seine verhärmten und vom Leben gezeichneten Gesichtszüge und strich ein paar ergraute Strähnen zurück. Mit einem leisen Seufzer auf den Lippen öffnete er die Kerkertür und begann langsam die Wendeltreppe hochzusteigen. Was es wohl heute zum Abendessen geben würde?

o

ooo

o

**- ENDE -**


End file.
